lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trail to Udugu/Transcript
KIARA: (SNIFFING) Hmm. Now I got ya. (LAUGHING) Sorry, couldn't help myself. KION: How'd you find me? KIARA: Mom's been teaching me how to track by scent. Pretty good, huh? KION: Or pretty lucky! (BOTH LAUGHING) SIMBA: She's never found him that quickly before. NALA: Her tracking skills are improving. SIMBA: They do seem evenly matched. NALA: And that means they're ready. Today's the day. KIARA Ha! Missed again. NALA: Ahem. KIARA: Mom! Dad! I caught him faster than ever this time. KION: Only because I let you. KIARA: Oh, yeah? You gonna "let" me pin you, too? (KION GRUNTS) SIMBA: Okay, okay. That's enough, you two. (KIARA LAUGHS) (BLOWS RASPBERRY) NALA: I have a surprise for you. You're both coming with me on the Trail to Udugu. KIARA: The Trail to Udugu? KION: Where's Udugu? I've never heard of it. KIARA: Is it in the Pride Lands? NALA: (CHUCKLES) You'll see. SIMBA; Taking the Trail to Udugu is an important part of growing up in the royal family. NALA: And all royal siblings make the journey when they're ready. KIARA: Did you go on it, Dad? SIMBA: I never had the chance.I don't have a brother or sister. And don't worry about your Lion Guard duties, Kion. While you're gone, I will be leading the Guard. KION: You will? SIMBA: Perhaps your friends could learn a thing or two from their King. KION: Uh, sure. I know Bunga will love it. FULI: Simba? ONO: His Royal Highness? BESHTE:Leading the Lion Guard? BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable! KION: Don't get too used to him. See you when I'm back from Udugu. BESHTE: Good luck. BUNGA: Bye, Kion! FULI: Bye. ONO: See you soon! BESHTE: Poa! The King and us! FULI: (SIGHS) I'm not worried. He's just like Kion, but bigger. ONO: How can you be so calm? His Majesty could be here any moment. (GASPS) My feathers! I need to clean up. (PREENING NERVOUSLY) Hapana! The whole lair's a mess! BUNGA: Relax, Ono! I know Simba pretty well. And you've got nothing to worry about. Let me tell ya what he's like. ¶ You know you're in the presence of greatness ¶ When you're running with the King ¶ Animals bow down before him ¶ Birds flutter and sing (BIRDS CHIRP) ¶ Everyone all over the Pride Lands ¶ Lets you do anything ¶ You know you're in the presence of greatness ¶ When you're running with the King ¶ Things'll be so great ¶ Hanging with lion number one ¶ We'll live like we're kings ¶ The big old tree of fun ¶ Get our food for free no need to hunt or run ¶ The only thing to do is ¶ Lie under the sun ¶ You know you're in the presence of greatness ¶ When you're running with the King ¶ Animals bow down before him ¶ Birds flutter and sing ¶ Everyone all over the Pride Lands (TRUMPETS) ¶ Lets you do anything ¶ You know you're in the presence of greatness ¶ When you're running with the King ¶ Maybe it's the smile or his fabulous shiny mane ¶ Or the way he walks that helps his claim to fame ¶ In the end it don't matter it's really all the same ¶ 'Cause if the King makes mistakes ¶ He never takes the blame ¶ You know you're in the presence of greatness ¶ When you're running with the King ¶ Animals bow down before him ¶ Birds flutter and sing ¶ Everyone all over the Pride Lands ¶ Lets you do anything ¶ 'Cause you know you're in the presence of greatness ¶ When you're running with the King ¶ SIMBA: Ahem. BUNGA: Oh... (CHUCKLES) Hey there, Simba. Um, uh, Your Highness. ONO: Sir. BESHTE: AND FULI: Your Majesty. SIMBA: Hello, Lion Guard. I will admit, Bunga did get one thing right in his... ...performance. BUNGA: The way you walk? Your smile? Your fabulously groomed mane? SIMBA: Uh, no. I am excited to lead the Lion Guard. Now, first things first. Are we ready for morning patrol? BESHTE: Yes, sir! FULI: Definitely! ONO Affirmative! Uh... Your Majesty. SIMBA: Then let's move out. Lion Guard, follow me. BUNGA: You heard him, let's go! NALA: This is nice. It's been so long since the three of us have spent some time together. KION: What do you think's waiting for us in Udugu? KIARA: Maybe a bunch of animals who want to meet their future Queen... And her little brother. KION: "Little brother?" I'm leader of the Lion Guard! If they'd wanna meet anyone, it's me. KIARA: We'll see about that. Race ya! KION: You're gonna lose. I run with Fuli every day. KION: I'll get to Udugu first! KIARA: Oh, no, you won't! (GRUNTING) NALA: You two could compete over anything, couldn't you? BOTH: Yes! (SIGHS) NALA: At least you agree on that. Come on. We have a long way to go. (EAGLE SCREECHING) ONO: Uh, Your Majesty? SIMBA: Yes, Ono? ONO: Well, it's not a big deal... But, uh... FULI: Ono's trying to say that on morning patrol, Kion usually goes this way. SIMBA: Is that so? And is Kion here? BESHTE: No, sir. BUNGA: You heard the King. We'll go this way for a change. It'll be fun. SIMBA: Yes. "Fun." KION: Mom, how much longer will it take to get to Udugu? NALA: That's a tough question. Udugu isn't easy to find. KIARA: Don't worry, I'll find it. I'm a better tracker than you. KION: We'll see about that! (BOTH LAUGHING) KION: You really think you can find Udugu before me? KIARA: Just watch me. NALA: Kion, Kiara, be careful! (BOTH GASP) NALA: I got you. KIARA: Thanks. KION: Thanks, mom. NALA: That is definitely not the way to find Udugu. (RUMBLING IN DISTANCE) ONO: (GASPS) Hapana! Everyone, look! A... SIMBA: A mud slide! Straight ahead! ONO: Uh, yes, sire. And the mud's headed right for... SIMBA: The ostrich herd's nest! If we don't move fast, the mud will sweep the eggs off the cliff! ONO: Affirmative. I was just about to say that. SIMBA: We'll have to act fast. I'll move that log, so it diverts the mud away from the nest! FULI: What should we do? SIMBA: Just stick together and follow me. FULI: Just stick together and follow him? BUNGA That's what he said. BESHTE: And he is the King. MBUNI: Our eggs! Our eggs! SIMBA: This way, Lion Guard! Jump from rock to rock! BESHTE: Uh, jump from rock to rock? Usually, Kion just has me run through the mud. FULI: Yeah, but Kion's not in charge right now. Simba is. SIMBA: Lion Guard, come on! BUNGA: And it sounds like he really wants us to follow him. ONO: Just try your best? BESHTE: Okay. Here goes. Twende Kiboko! Oh! (BUNGA GRUNTS) BESHTE: Whoa! (FULI YELPS) SIMBA: There.That should do the trick. Now let's continue our patrol. Lion Guard, follow me! (ALL SCREAMING) ONO: We're gonna hit the log! SIMBA: Lion Guard, the log! It's rolling towards the nest! FULI: I'll grab the eggs! (GRUNTS) Or maybe I won't. ONO: There's too much mud. I can't fly. BESHTE: I got this. (GRUNTING) BUNGA: Good thinking, Big B! Now the log's not gonna roll over the eggs. ONO: But the log was protecting the eggs from the mud. BESHTE: Oh, no! BUNGA: (GASPS) Grab the eggs! ONO: (GASPS) We missed one! SIMBA: I have it! Ostriches, your eggs are safe. MBUNI: Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you. To think our eggs were personally saved by the King! What an honor! SIMBA: It was my pleasure, Mbuni. So, our first mission was a success. BESHTE: Uh, yes, Your Majesty. BUNGA: Yeah! FULI: Yep. ONO: Affirmative. KION: Is this really the trail to Udugu? NALA: It is. KIARA: If you tell us where Udugu is, I bet I can find an easier path. NALA: There is no easy path to Udugu. But there is a way to get through all these thorns without a scratch. See? KION: Yeah! I can crawl under the branches to get through the thorns. Ow. (GRUNTS) Ouch! NALA: That wasn't exactly what I meant. KIARA: (CHUCKLES) Of course not. Over the thorns is the way to go. (GRUNTS) Whoa! Ouch! NALA: I don't think either of you is understanding me. KION: What's wrong, Kiara? Isn't your... (GRUNTING) ...plan working? KIARA: I'm... Ow! ...fine. I know exactly... (YELPS) ...what I'm doing. NALA: I hope they make it. KION: This is definitely... (GRUNTS) ...the right way, Kiara. I'm almost through! KIARA: And I'm almost at the branch. After that it'll be... (GROANS)...easy! Right, Mom? KIARA: Mom? KION: Mom? (BOTH GROANING AND GRUNTING) BOTH: Mom? NALA: Now they're truly on the Trail to Udugu. SIMBA: That was so exciting. Your first rescue with the King. I wonder what our next challenge will be. Well, let's go, Lion Guard. BESHTE: At least he's not mad at us for almost losing that egg. FULI: Why should he be? It's not your fault you can't jump like a lion. What's the point of being a team if we're all gonna do the same thing? BUNGA: Fuli, he's the King! He's gotta know what he's doing... Doesn't he? BESHTE: Maybe we just need to do it more Simba's way? ONO: Everyone! Everyone! The gazelles... SIMBA: The gazelles need our help! Lion Guard, follow me! ONO: (SIGHS) That's what I was going to say... KIARA: Mom? Mom! No sign of Mom on my side. Have you found anything? Kion? KION: Nothing over here. KIARA: (SIGHS SOFTLY) How could she just disappear? Mom! KION: We'll find her. We just have to keep looking. Try your side again. KIARA: I tried my side. If she was there I'd have seen her. KION: I know, I just... I can't find her either. If we knew where this Udugu place was, maybe we could meet her there. KIARA: Or we could track her. (SNIFFING) Got her! She went this way. Come on! (KIARA SNIFFS) KION: Kiara, look! Paw prints. They look fresh. We must be getting close. KIARA: Come on. (SNIFFING) KIARA: What? They just stop right here? KION: Hevi kabisa! Where did Mom go? SIMBA: The gazelles are just over the next ridge. There! ONO: Swala and the other gazelles must be looking for a route up to that grassland. But those rocks... SIMBA: They're unstable. The rocks will fall if the gazelles jump on them. Lion Guard, follow me! BESHTE: Should we remind him how easily gazelles spook when they're surprised? BUNGA: Nah! Simba knows what he's doing. It'll be fine. SWALA: What's that? Something's coming! ALL GAZELLES: (PANICKED) Something's coming! Something's coming! Something's coming! SIMBA: They're spooked. Now we really need to hurry. Lion Guard, follow me! (GROUND RUMBLING) ONO: Everyone, stop! The cliff is collapsing! FULI: Ono, warn Simba! ONO: Affirmative! (GASPS) Oh, no! ONO: Simba! Your Majesty? Simba! (SIMBA COUGHING) SIMBA: Good to see you, Ono. ONO: Your Majesty! Everyone, he's over here. BESTHTE: Are you all right? SIMBA: I'm okay. Just a little stuck. KION: This can't be right. Mom couldn't just disappear. KIARA: I don't get it. We followed her trail. How can it just end? KION: Maybe it doesn't. There's a ledge and a trail. I bet Mom jumped up there. KIARA: Then we will too. Ready? KION: One, two, three! (BOTH GRUNTING) KIARA: Not even close. KION: If Mom could get up there, we can too. KIARA: Mom's twice our size, Kion. How can we keep tracking her if we can't jump up? KION: I've got it! I'll give you a boost, then you can keep tracking her. KIARA: But what about you? KION: One of us has to boost the other, and the truth is... You're the better tracker. KIARA: I won't argue that. Though you're the one who saw the tracks and figured out Mom jumped. KION: So we make a good team. And that's how we'll find Mom, by working together. KION: Now up you go. KIARA: (STRAINING) Whoa! KION: I gotcha! Hang on. KIARA: (STRAINING) Just a little closer. KION: How's that? KIARA: (STRAINING) I think I'm gonna make it. KIARA: Yes! (PANTING) KION: We did it! KIARA: (GASPS) I don't believe it. KION: Kiara, what's going on? NALA: Hello down there. KION: (CHUCKLES) Mom! Mom, why did you disappear? I thought you were gonna show us the way to Udugu. NALA: Actually, I think you've already found Udugu. KIARA: We have? KION: Is it that big rock? NALA: No, Kion. Come on down, Kiara, and I'll explain. KIARA: Uh, okay. NALA: You see, kids, Udugu isn't a place. Udugu is another word for kinship. It's the special bond between siblings. You found Udugu when you decided to work together to look for me. KION: We did? NALA: Yes. And I'm very proud of you. BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable. You're one lucky lion. You could have gotten smushed. BESHTE: Don't worry, Your Majesty. We'll get you free. (OSTRICHES SCREAMING) ONO: That sounds like... SIMBA: Ostriches! ONO: (GASPS) Hapana! It's... Oh, uh... SIMBA: Well? It's what? ONO: Sorry. I thought you were going to say it. The gazelles! They're stampeding straight for the ostriches and their nest! FULI: Bad day to be an ostrich egg. BESHTE: Your Majesty, what do we do? SIMBA: You have to stop the gazelles. BUNGA: And leave you here? SIMBA: I'll be fine. You need to hurry. (ROCKS TUMBLING) ONO: Everyone, heads up! (GASPS) (CRASHES) (COUGHING) BUNGA: Whew! Thanks, Fuli. FULI: Thank Ono. He saw the boulder. ONO: We all try to do what we do best. BESHTE: That's why we're a great team. SIMBA: That is why, isn't it? FULI: We can't leave Simba here. It's not safe. BESHTE: But he told us to go after the gazelles. SIMBA: Lion Guard! All day I've been telling you to follow me, and do what I do. But that's not how your team works. So tell me. If I were Kion, how would you handle this? FULI: We'd split up. Ono and I would go after the herd. Beshte and Bunga would stay to free you. SIMBA: Then those are my orders. BUNGA: Wait, wait, wait, wait! There's one more thing Kion would do. Right? SIMBA: Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! (PANICKED SCREAMING) FULI: I'll calm the ostriches. You talk to the gazelles. ONO: Affirmative! Just remember, be soft and soothing. FULI: You know me! Hey, ostriches! Ostriches! Ostriches! (SCREAMING CONTINUES) FULI: (SHOUTS) Quiet! (SCREAMING STOPS) FULI: (SIGHS) That's better. ONO: Hello? Swala, gazelles, please slow down. SWALA: What's that, Ono? Can't hear you. ONO: (CLEARS THROAT) I said... SWALA: Whoa! Everybody, I can't hear Ono. Quiet! Stop! Now, what were you saying, Ono? ONO: Uh, never mind. That was weird. How'd you calm the ostriches? FULI: Soft and soothing. Just like you said. BUNGA: Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll have you out of there in no time. (SOFTLY) Careful, Big B. If you let the boulder roll the wrong way it'll squish him. SIMBA: Bunga, you know I can hear you, right? BUNGA: Uh, sure, I knew that. Did you know that? BESHTE: Yep. Twende Kiboko! (BESHTE GRUNTS) BUNGA: All clear! (RUMBLING) BUNGA: Uh-oh. Let's get out of here! (ALL PANTING) BUNGA: Whoo!That was un-Bunga-lievable! I kinda wanna do it again. FULI: Nice job, guys. Simba's safe, and so are the gazelles and ostriches. SIMBA: That's because you did it your way. Kion would be proud of you. And so am I. SIMBA: So, everyone, how was your journey? Did you find Udugu? KION: We found it. But it's not really a place. KIARA: It's about us working together as brother and sister. As a team. KION: How did things go with the Guard? SIMBA: Well, in a way, the Guard helped me find Udugu, too. NALA: It's an important lesson. SIMBA: It is, especially for you two. And as Queen of the Pride Lands and leader of the Lion Guard, someday you will be responsible for all of this. NALA: So hold on to what you learned today. Then you'll always have Udugu. Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts